By way of explanation it should be said that a hose line within the meaning of this invention means a flexible media line for liquids or gases which has a flexible and preferably to a certain extent elastically stretching hose wall. The hose wall can be of single or multiple-layer design, for example comprising an inner layer, at least one pressure-resistant layer and also at least one additional layer, in particular an outer layer. The pressure-resistant layer forms the armoring to accommodate the internal media pressures.
A hose-line connector of the generic kind and also a line set are described in document WO 2009/074479 A1. The retaining segment in the hose connection of this known connector is designed with a cylindrical circumferential surface adjacent to a radial retaining stage at the transition to the pressure segment. In order to ensure a good hold of the slipped on hose line with good interior seal between the sealing segment and the inner surface of the hose line, the hose line on the known connection is radially clamped in two axially sequential clamping regions, and specifically on one side in the region of the retaining segment, but also on the other side in the region of the sealing segment. Due to the double radial clamping, the hose assembly is somewhat cumbersome.
The object of the present invention is to improve a hose-line connector of the described, generic kind such that with a simplified hose assembly, optimum hose mounting and sealing is nonetheless assured.